


𝕯𝖎𝖈𝖐𝖇𝖆𝖌𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕯𝖞𝖊

by DollyDawdlingxoxo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1940s slang, Bisexual Angel, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDawdlingxoxo/pseuds/DollyDawdlingxoxo
Summary: You dye your hair and it goes horribly wrong - good thing that your stingy pal, Angel, is here to fix it up!
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	𝕯𝖎𝖈𝖐𝖇𝖆𝖌𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕯𝖞𝖊

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's gender is up to interpretation, but there is feminine slang aimed at you by Angel. This is in no way meant to be offensive, and if you take it that way, then I apologise.

You were _so_ fucked.

Admittedly this wasn’t originally the kind of colour you were going for: you much preferred your hair to have gone a lighter shade, perhaps a darker, or maybe something in between, but this was definitely not what you were expecting after you had washed out the dye. Did you do something wrong? You don’t necessarily remember doing anything out of the ordinary, you used to dye your hair all the time when you were alive — just a couple of swipes at your roots and a bit of covering at the rest of the clumps and you were good to go! But somehow this tone seemed to have gone in a 180 direction and turned out absolutely awful, and you didn’t even have any other hair dyes! You had wasted all your money on this very same one, and you knew that you were going to get harassed by other demons for this fuck up.

Now, you weren’t necessarily all that upset — you regret your decisions, yes — but in the end, there’s nothing you can really do. You might as well let your old roots grow out or try to re–dye it when you acquire the cash. It was your fault either way: you should’ve tried a temporary colouring agent or perhaps a tinted conditioner before heading straight into permanent. It was the inevitable karma for your cocky attitude.

Letting out a hefty sigh, you pry your eyes away from your reflection and head out into the hallway of the Happy Hotel. You were worried for how you were going to be treated, though. While most of the tenants that abided within were admittedly a lot more tame than the rest of the denizens of hell, there were still a couple that would absolutely shit all over you and the proceed to wipe it all over your weeping form (note: mainly Alastor, for poor tastes). You were on good terms with them all, as much as you could amount to in all honesty, but it was still rather unfavourable that you would allow yourself to be seen in such a state. If only you hadn’t compulsively bought the dye, you wouldn’t have any need to be sneaking around. But yet here you are, looking like a wet rat whom decided that neon colours were the new in thing and completely fucking botched it.

As you leaned across the beam hiding the view of yourself to the main hall of the Hotel, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of legitimate nervousness pass by you as you surveyed the area. You felt like a high schooler all over again. Just as expected, half the Hotel was out and about: Charlie and Vaggie were being cute together, Niffty was buzzing around in a flurry, Alastor was harassing Husk, and Angel? Oh, Angel was being his usual creepy self and watching the male interaction with half-lidded eyes. Typical him.

Angel wasn’t a bad person per say — well, yes, yes he was — but he wasn’t as bad as what he made himself out to be. He was a rude, sexually explicit, narcissistic asshole who gets off on watching people squirm in discomfort around him. The first time you had an interaction with him, he had called you whatever a ‘share crop’ is and then _insisting_ on taking whatever you said for the past week or two after that out of context. ‘Vaggie, pass me the butter’ - ‘Oh, you can butter me up, babe’; ‘Bite me, Angel’ - ‘Kinky! Didn’t know you were into that stuff’; ‘It just won’t fit!’ - ‘That’s what she said’. He was absolutely insufferable, and completely relentless. The only reason he had finally stopped with his dick-wad advances was due to the fact that both Vaggie and Charlie has threatened to kick him out if he continued to harass you. Realistically, that threat had only worked a couple of times on him, before he finally started to realise that such an instance would _not_ happen and that he was technically free to badger you all he wanted.

But, even so, you knew that he wasn’t as much of a tease as he made himself out to be. You had seen a couple of instances where he showed basic human compassion and alarm for those he was considerably close to — one time, you had even seen him mournful. It was only for a second, because as soon as Angel had noticed you, he had perked up considerably and instantly began to hound you just as what he usually did. You felt pity for the spider that was unable to accept his feelings, you really did. But that didn’t mean that you disliked him any less.

His heterochromic eyes had caught your own, and a hint of panic swept through your system as soon as a shrewd sneer spread across Angel’s lips. You duck back behind the beam, heart pounding - you did not want _him_ , of all people, to find you like this. He would go on about it for days, weeks, months, if not, years. You'd constantly be scrutinised, and having such a 'high-class celebrity' shit on your image would definitely ruin your already depleting reputation in Hell.

Slowly creeping back out, you survey the area once more - no Angel. Where the fuck was Angel?!

”What’s buzzin’, doll?”

”Angel!” You jumped, swirling round to find said spider demon grinning down at you with a maliciously flirtatious expression. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” You scold, face growing hotter by the very second at his sudden appearance.

Angel's grimace faltered for a second as he took in your change of appearance, disgust and abrupt amusement fluttering in his stomach. ”Ha! What’s with th’ hair? Ya look like sum fuddy-duddy.” He commented, and you couldn't help with the immediate scoff that edged it's way from your throat.

”I know!” You jeer, provoked by his honestly expected belittlement. “It was an accident, I obviously didn’t mean to make it look like _this_!” Gesturing to your mangled head of hair, your face glows red with ire as Angel bends down to your level to flick your nose with a twisted grin, just about ready to knock some sense into his hollowed skull.

”Geez, toots, no need to snap yer cap at me. I thought we had a pretty good relationship goin’.” With a scorning smirk, Angel looks at you up and down with a hungry gaze, resting his sharpened nails on his hipbones to pop out his fluffy chest.

Barking out a disbelieving laugh, you shake your head at his obvious mock, "Good relationship, my ass. You know as well as the next guy that I fucking hate your guts.”

”Eh. Whateva.” Angel shrugged, before his expression turned into one of thought. “Say, sugar, you rationed?” He questions with intrigue (and possibly a hint of mischief). Blinking in surprise, you take a step back, covering the upper section of your body, worried that he was about to pounce just as you've seen him do with many of his customers.

” _Why_?”

A straight chuckle escapes the spider's throat, and he saves his claws around without care, nihilistic glee emerging from him. ”Pennies from heaven — I sort out yer hair and you give me whatever you can offer!”

Your brows furrow in confusion at his sudden bound of... _kindness??_ Whatever this was. It wasn't like Angel to be so generous, 'whatever you can offer' could mean anything to the demon - money, drugs, sexual favours. And while you were concerned as to what could illicit such an amiable approach, you were very desperate to get your hair sorted out. Appearance in demon culture is a very beneficial aspect, and the fact that you were rather boring in terms of that also means that you must look your very best at all times. You were practically begging to be ravaged if you went out looking like such a mess! 

After mulling it over for a couple of seconds, your eye(s) catch Angels' once more with hardened countenance. ”I have three bucks. That suffice?”

”Gas!” Cheered said demon, clenching his fists in front of him in glee, before he makes a sort-of 'whispering' gesture towards you, delight coating him. “I’ll even grandstand fer ya, no strings attached.”

You went silent, darting your eye(s) around across the room to avoid his demanding gaze. It was so wrong to be acting so forlorn and weak towards such a demon, but the fact that he seemed so genuinely exhilarated to know that he would be able to fix your hair legitimately made the butterflies in your stomach flutter, and you had to swallow down what you were originally going to say to keep up your credibility with him.

”How do I know that you’re not gonna –“

”Pass th’ buck?” Angel interrupted.

Skimming your vision around, you nod; ”Yeah, uh, that.”

”I’m a slutty spider with standards, y’know! No foolin’ around, and I’ll cook with gas.” Angel spouted, absolutely pumped, before he added a raunchy wink to the conversation. “And this is _only_ because we’re the best of buds.”

”Fine.” You growled under your breath, face heated at his obvious flirt. “But you better not mess it up though!”

Wrapping his dupli-arms around your shoulder, he pulled you in for a short side-hug before releasing and giving you finger guns - you had to stop yourself from questioning how he knew such a gesture. ”Killer-diller, share crop! We have a deal!”

”You do realise that I have no clue what you’re saying ninety percent of the time, right?” 

”Pff– that’s th’ point!”

Despite the ever-growing dread growing in your system, you couldn't help but feel authentically excited for your one-on-one hairdressing session with your new arachne bud. Who knew that the way to win over a sinisterly slutty spider was to fuck up your hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Dapper Dresser (18+) server where I mod at!: https://discord.gg/wwFhrnM


End file.
